1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a timer for dividing a time period into equal subdivisions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Today, the digital computer, with its tremendous capacity for rapid calculation, provides ready answers to problems which were previously ignored simply because the arithmetic process was tedious and cumbersome. The task now is to effectively make use of the answers which the computer readily provides.
In the environment of the present invention, it is required to divide a fixed time interval into a number of equal parts as per the computer solution. This of course, has been done in the prior art. The instant invention however provides a novel, simple, and inexpensive solution for dividing a time interval into any number of equal parts to satisfy the most demanding solution.